Turn Back My Fire Heart
by Dstar504
Summary: Hara Setsuna is the captain of the 14th Division, these are the other stories of her journey. A continuation of Fire Heart these are side stories based on that story that didn't quite fit anywhere. Paring(s) are: Byakuya/OC and OC/OC. Expect Manga Spoilers. Rated M just in case, although right now the story is T.


The Story of Bleach told through the eyes of one Hara Setsuna (most of the time), Captain of the 14th. As a Captain do not expect her to be all sunshine and roses. Byakuya/OC for some of these stories, the only other paring is OC/OC. **All Manga Spoilers are Now Live.**

_**A/N: I'm back! I took a much needed break and now I come bearing the gift of side stories. Not all of these are from Setsuna's POV. **_

_**To start off I wanted to delve into the mind of Hinotori, her Zanpakuto spirit and her thoughts during certain events of the story. This is 20 short moments in her life - including a very very small peak at what's to come.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Not Mine<em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Blade Speaks<br>**

1.

The first thing that Hinotori knows - opening her eyes to a burnt and desolate forest-scape, is that she is loved.

2.

The next thing she knows - as she cries out into the woods and no one answers, is that while she might be loved, she is not known.

3.

Setsuna is everything Hinotori never knew she needed. The two of them stare at each other before Hinotori tips forward in a rush to hug her.

4.

Hinotori knows that Setsuna loves Byakuya before Setsuna does. During one of their early training sessions Setsuna ends up crying, and in a rare bout of compassion Byakuya hugs her.

A pink flower blooms on the tree next to where she sits and waits out her days.

5.

There is nothing that Hinotori won't do for Setsuna. So when the girl searches for the words to unlock the hidden potential that lays dormant inside of her…. that is the first time Hinotori lies.

6.

Kenji is kind and compassionate. Where Byakuya is cold and distant, Kenji is not afraid to crack jokes.

The trees in the forest that Hinotori call home never bloom for him.

7.

Bankai is hard for someone who has not fully mastered shikai. Hinotori champions it anyway.

8.

When Kenji betrays Setsuna Hinotori feels nothing. When she knocks into him and smacks him into the dirt ground, she feels nothing either. In that moment she is not a child afraid, she is a woman aflame with anger.

9.

Only when Setsuna cries about all that she has lost and the Kenji that has changed, does Hinotori feel sadness.

10.

Hinotori loves Miya most. He is the brother she will never have, she wishes she were alive so they could go to restaurants and she could laugh at his jokes.

Sometimes she wonders though, if he would rather be her sister.

11.

Hinotori knows that Setsuna didn't want to do what she did to Rukia. That night her forest burns to the ground, cold flame licking up her trees.

12.

For a moment she rests. And then Kenji shatters everything. Of course he would side with Aizen.

13.

There is no one in the world Hinotori hates more than Kenji. She pushes herself until breaking so that Setsuna can kill him.

14.

Setsuna cries when Kenji dies. Hinotori does not.

15.

She cheers when Setsuna kisses Byakuya.

The tree blooms once more, but like all things in her forest it cannot stay.

16.

The moment she slips from Setsuna's grip during her fight with Aizen, Hinotori promises she will never do it again.

17.

For a long while she does nothing, instead she wanders the forest and dreams of the future. Of her whole forest in bloom.

18.

She is not around for Setsuna's marriage but that's okay, Setsuna chose the person who brought flowers to dead trees. That's all that matters.

19.

Her full shikai hurts Setsuna in ways that are painful to Hinotori. But she says nothing because her forest is turning to ash around her and Byakuya lays dying at their feet.

20.

Up in the sky realm - home of royal warriors, she learns the truth of who she is.

She is beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I decided to do this as a second story because the flow of the first story is important to me, and since these are less flashbacks and more side-stories they fit better in this frame.

**Reviews are helpful but not necessary. I understand that this is an OC. If that is not your cup of tea then do not leave a comment saying all OC's suck, that is not helpful and will not make me delete the story. I too understand that most OC's suck, and yet I write anyway**


End file.
